Huckleberries
by MewxRetasu
Summary: The Konoha ninja go out for a day in a huckleberry field. The little things that happen during their day.


**A/N: I was inspired while playing violin. Maybe I should do that more often. But then I usually get lazy and don't do what I wanted to. Sigh. -.- **

**Characters may be slightly OOC. Don't know if I portrayed them very well. But this is a lighthearted fic, so.. MOO! Haha. Enjoy.**

xXxXx

"Sasuke-kun!" an enthusiastic Haruno Sakura squealed loudly with a pleased-with-herself grin. "Sasuke-kun, I gathered berries for you!" She beamed, apparently under the delusion that this latest way to gain Uchiha Sasuke's love was a foolproof idea.

"No!" her blonde rival screeched from the opposite side of the field. Tearing over, she presented her just-filled basket of huckleberries to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun..." she smiled, panting doggedly, "please accept MY berries! They're better.. and they're even fresher than forehead-girl's basket!" She broke her pleasant countenance by turning around and glaring at Sakura. "HA! Beat that, billboard brow!"

"B-b-but-- but, but Sasuke-kun!" Sakura, flustered and harried, gabbled, "my berries were picked with TRUE LOVE!"

The cry of "YOSH! TRUE LOVE AND THE POWER OF YOUTH!" could be heard over the hills. Oh dear. Lee was coming.

A blur of vibrant green with shiny black on top dashed over hills at astonishing speeds, while Sakura moaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Don't worry!" Uzumaki Naruto proclaimed brightly. "I'll protect you from ugly, weird fuzzy-brows!"

"BAKA! Lee is NOT... ahh. Um.. he's not weird! He-- he might be ugly, but he has a kind heart!"

xXxXx

While these interesting things were happening, the other side of the field was relatively peaceful.

"Hinata-chaaaan!" called Kiba jovially, "I found a new bush! It has lots of berries on it.. come see, come see!!"

"Aaah-- I-I'm coming, K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata called back. She reached down for her basket under the bushes, and then squealed.

"AAAAEEE!!!"

Tenten, picking berries a few feet away, screamed. "AAGH! Hinata! What's wrong?!"

Neji, who had grown very protective of Hinata in recent times, rushed over, along with a quickly-walking Shino. Kiba dropped his basket at the bush and pounded over behind them.

"Hinata-sama! What is the matter?!"

"O-oh! S-sorry! T-there was j-just a r..rabbit under the b-bush, and I t-thought that it m...might be something else..." She turned carnation pink.

"..."

"...S-sorry..?"

Without a word, they all returned to their former positions to gather up their berry pails, and all went to inspect the bush Kiba had found.

xXxXx

In the middle of the field, Shikamaru and Choji picked and picked at a leisurely pace, sometimes stopping to eat some berries or observe some interesting clouds.

"Isn't this nice, Shikamaru?" Choji beamed. "This is fun! And tasty!"

"Uh-huh," Shikamaru drawled, as he watched a lovely cloud go by, picking a berry from his basket and savoring the juicy thing.

What fun they were having.

xXxXx

"I WANT THIS BUSH! I WANT TO PICK FROM THIS BUSH! IT'S MINE, SASU-DUMMY, AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Naruto heatedly yelled at the top of his voice.

"Hn..." Sasuke mumbled, and turned to pick from the bush.

"..." There was silence, and then earsplitting shouts again. "YOU! DID YOU HEAR ME!? YOU... CAN'T.. PICK.. FROM... THE... BUSH! IT'S **MY **BUSH!!"

"Hn." was the word returned, as Sasuke grew mildly annoyed.

"MINE! MINE! WANNA FIGHT FOR IT!?"

"Hn!" the Uchiha let out angrily as he whirled around. It was the most emotion they had seen in him for quite a while. Actually, he had never shown much emotion at all.

Little did they know that the (usually) cool and composed boy had angry voices screaming in his head, "IT'S NOT YOUR FIELD IT'S NOT MY FIELD I'M AN UCHIHA AND I'M AWESOME AND YOU'RE NOT AND I'M COOL LIKE THAT AND **WHY CAN'T I PICK THE BERRIES MYSELF?!! **I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT AND--" Blah blah blah.

Yes, our friend Sasuke Uchiha thinks in run-on sentences. Strange, eh?

Meanwhile, Choji and Shikamaru ambled over gaily.

"Why, look at that bush Sasuke is standing in front of!" exclaimed Choji. "It looks like it's got lots of huckleberries! Let's go pick some from there!"

"Okay," Shikamaru agreed, and they picked and picked until the bush was bare.

Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting.

xXxXx

The sun was setting when Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee (who had returned to his old side of the field after being yet again rejected by Sakura), Tenten, and Hinata decided they had enough and should go home.

"It w-was nice picking b-berries w-with you all!" Hinata warmly spoke.

All around, the ninja said similar things, and they went to get the rest of their friends home.

xXxXx

They all walked home together, tired and hot and sweaty and _feeling good._

After all, what can beat spending a warm summer day picking berries with people you've known all your lives?

xXxXx

**A/N: FINISHED! YAAAY! . I wanted to put the SandSibs in here but I didn't think it'd make sense for them to just waltz in and join an impromptu party of huckleberriers... O.O**

**Tell me what you think, please...?**


End file.
